Captains Log
by LF7647
Summary: Leo likes being the captain of the Argo II. It has it's perks.


_Leo finds out all the cool things he can do since technically, he _is_ a captain. Jasper, a little Percabeth, a little Frazel, a little Caleo_

_Set between HoH and BoO_

_I don't own these characters._

"Another long night Festus." Leo patted the dragon masthead and sighed. "What'll it be tonight? I spy again?" Festus clicked grumpily "Okay, okay" Leo sat down on the deck of his ship. He liked that it was _his_ ship. He had designed it, he had built it, and it was _his_. He often liked to remind his friends that he was captain. He also liked to remind himself. Captain Leo.

"If I'm a captain, then I get all the awesome perks too. Except the going down with the ship part. Maybe I'll pass on that one" he said to Festus "hey, you know anything else captains can do?" Festus huffed and clicked. "Humor me." Leo let his captain train of thought trail off as he absentmindedly played with some wires he pulled out of his belt. Then he had a sudden thought. He stood up fast, startling Festus.

"Yeah, sorry buddy, but I just had a great idea" Clicks "You know how captains can do all sorts of stuff? Can't captains marry people?" Festus didn't even bother to respond. "Fine, but this is gonna be the best prank I have ever pulled." He ran to the helm and tapped the screen he had installed. He had made sure that he had wifi before they left camp. Hell, the Argo II was a wifi hotspot when he dared turn it on. Wifi was still dangerous even with all the magical protection of the ship. He reached under the console and flipped the simple switch that gave him unlimited knowledge. "Come on Google, don't fail me now." He was up for hours reading.

* * *

The next night, Leo made sure everyone was in their rooms. He had told them that he had quiet nights so far, and they shouldn't worry about too many attacks. Which was true, only minor monsters attacked (probably because at night there weren't 7 demigods on deck training) and he could usually get them with a fireball. "And besides", he said, "I can sleep tomorrow" He got his notebook from the helm and flipped through it until he found the right page. "No, not a blueprint... not that... Okay, here it is." He patted Festus and ran below deck.

Stopping at Jasons door, he whispered a line of his notes. He stood up and ran down the hall to Pipers room and did the same thing. He kept it up for an hour, most of the time being he running, and eventually panting and walking, down the hallway.

By the time he was done, he checked his watch. He smiled and started to walk back above deck. He wasn't looking where he was going, and ran into someone.

"Shit!"

"Hey Leo, what are you doing?" It was Percy.

"Uh, was sketching to pass the time" He held up his notebook "And my pencil broke. Had to grab another from my room" He quickly pulled one from his tool belt and hoped Percy had thought it had come from his pocket instead

"Oh, yeah, okay." Percy looked confused "Wait but couldn't you have just gotten one from your belt?"

"Well yeah, I didn't think about that." Leo silently prayed to Hermes that Percy wouldn't ruin his greatest trick.

"Okay." Percy sidestepped around Leo and padded past him with bare feet. Leo watched him pass and quietly slip into Annabeths room. Leo shuddered and tried not to think of the kind of stuff Percy had probably dreamed about. It was no big secret that when he or Annabeth had a particularly bad dream, they would go to each other's rooms. Leo tried not to think about it as he walked up the stairs.

"Festus, mission almost accomplished." The dragon clicked and whirred. "Nope, I'm gonna go through with it. I just gotta pray for a minute, excuse me."

Leo knelt down and clasped his hands like his abuela taught him when he was very little and he was being raised Catholic. "Uh, hey Aphrodite. It's me, the ever-awesome Leo. I'm friends with your daughter Piper." Leo felt a little awkward talking to a god he had never actually had any interaction with yet, but he kept going. "Uh, could you do me a favor? I know that's a bad thing to ask a god for, but hey, you've screwed with my life quite a bit." He said a little bitterly, remembering Calypso, "So anyway... Uh, tomorrow morning, after breakfast, could you maybe glamorize Piper like you did the first time? And uh... give her all white clothes? Thanks. And I think you know what's going on, but I promise I'm not making fun of love or anything, I'm just moving it along a bit. So thanks." Leo didn't know how to hang up from a prayer. "Sorry, this is awkward..." he suddenly saw a flash of pink and knew his prayer was over.

"Festus, you know a good florist? And caterer? There's gonna be a wedding tomorrow."

* * *

Leo couldn't contain himself. He sat at breakfast with a large hoodie on and a huge smile on his face. He had set up everything before anyone else had come in. The table was set, the food was out, and he was sitting in his chair trying not to giggle. He sat; fiddling with a little toy car he was building and taking apart, while everyone trickled in. Jason was last, and Leo was about to burst by the time finally sat down and grabbed the bacon.

"How's everyone's morning going?" Leo asked cheerfully. Most gave him a look but Frank spoke up.

"I actually slept pretty well. Sleeping as a bear helps"

"Oh, that's great." Leo said. He kept flicking his eyes back and forth from Jason to Piper. "Hey who wants some eggs?"

At the same moment, Jason and Piper both said "I do" and Leo jumped up.

"What's your problem this morning?" asked Jason.

"FESTUS, THE MUSIC IF YOU PLEASE" Leo yelled. Organ music flooded out of the sound system and Leo ripped off his hoodie, revealing a captains uniform jacket underneath.

"Leo, if you don't mind, we're eating." Hazel said with a mouthful of hash browns.

"SHH THIS IS WORTH IT" He ran around the table and pulled Jason and Piper out of their chairs "So I've been reading up on what a captain can do on his ship. It's actually quite interesting. Do you guys agree that you both just said 'I do'?"

"Yeah 'cause I wanted some eggs, jeez Leo"

"SHUT UP. Okay so you both said 'I do' so, as a captain of this ship, I pronounce you man and wife, Jason buddy, kiss her"

"WHAT?" Everyone at the table stood up and Jason and Piper backed way up.

"Oh yes! See last night, I went though the whole ceremony and everything, all you guys needed to do is say 'I do' and you did so there. Married. Aphrodite, do your thing." A flash of pink and Piper was beautiful.

Panic ensued. Hazel yelled at him, saying they were too young. Frank didn't know what to do so he just took another bite of toast and nodded at whatever Hazel said. Percy was laughing and congratulating Jason. Jason was looking mortified. Piper was yelling up at her mom and then down at Leo and then back up. Leo was beaming and polishing on of the buttons on his jacket.

"Everybody just shut up," Annabeth said calmly. And surprisingly, everyone did. "Look, it's not legally binding, and Leo knows it. Aphrodite knows it too, but I'm sure she loves to dress up Piper." Everyone stood in a stunned silence, except for Leo.

"Aw come on Annabeth. You couldn't have waited to spoil it until after the cake?"

"You got cake?" Percy asked curiously. Annabeth elbowed him hard. "I mean, not cool man."

"Yeah but you gotta admit, it's good to be the captain"


End file.
